1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport mechanism of a traveling body that travels on a travel rail.
2. Description of Related Art
A transport device of a monorail type configured that a travel body travels along a rail is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-87436 (JP 6-87436 A), for example. In addition, a technique of a transport mechanism as an elevator for a wheel chair in which wheels of the wheel chair are arranged on rollers that are provided on a floor of the elevator and serve as input sections of drive power, the rollers are rotated by rotating the wheels of the wheel chair, and the rotation of the rollers is further converted into ascending/descending movement of the elevator via the transport mechanism so as to enable ascending/descending of the elevator is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 57-51682 (JP 57-51682 A).
It is considered that, if the above transport mechanism is applied to the above transport device, drive wheels can be rotated by a drive source provided in the travel body, and the elevator in which said travel body is arranged can be configured to be able to ascend/descend. However, in the transport mechanism for the travel body configured as such, the rollers are rotationally driven by friction between the drive wheels of the travel body and the rollers of the transport mechanism. Accordingly, slippage possibly occurs between the drive wheels and the rollers, and drive power that is required to drive the transport mechanism cannot possibly be secured.